vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
右肩の蝶 (Migikata no Chou)
Rin version = and |singers = Kagamine Rin |producers = Nori-P (music) * Yura Mizuno (lyrics) * Akiakane (illustration) |links = }} |-| Len version = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Nori-P (music) * Yura Mizuno (lyrics) * Akiakane (illustration) |links = }} Background "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder" is an original song by Nori-P and is his best work. It talks about a relationship that is in some way torturous, to the extent that it is as regretful as it is pleasant for the singer. The lyrics are clear, but are left vague enough to be interpreted in numerous ways. One interpretation is that the song is about someone who went out, hooked up, and was left feeling empty afterwards. Another interpretation is that the song is about Rin's love for Len and vice versa. Originally sung by Rin, Len's version was released a month later and was also well received upon its release, becoming arguably more popular than Rin's version. Though the song may have the same lyrics in both versions, the way the song starts, goes and ends are different. Rin's version has her singing clearly at the beginning, and ends with her chanting. In Len's version, Rin sings in the background, Len then screams and the song starts; he adds an additional line; and he sings at a different pace throughout the course of the song, ending without Rin's chanting. Both versions have entered the Hall of Legend and are featured in the album Butterfly. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Rin Version = |-|Len Version = Derivatives |human = |producers = Valshe |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm6701566 |description = Valshe's cover of Rin's version of the song. }} |producers = JubyPhonic |categories = Human cover |links = yt R_NlNqOHFN4 }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Literatures Sheet music for this song was published in Vocaloid Super Selection. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: Len's version is featured on the albums: *Butterfly *Vocalogenesis *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *VOCALO DANCE *Vocalogemini *ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク *The Legend of Chouzetsu Chouseishi *HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2014 IN INDONESIA *Kagaminext Rin's version is featured on the albums: *Butterfly *Vocaloanthems *Digital Trax presents VOCALO★POPS BEST feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red) *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Vocalotwinkle *Covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. Concerts Len's version of this song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Miku Flick/02 * (Sealed Character Card, Twin Butterfly Tune Dragonic Compulsion Series) Gallery Migikata_no_Cho_concert.jpg|Len performing Migikata no Chou with NEGI's Blue Moon design. Lenmigikatanochoumikuflick2.jpg|The new cover art for Migikata no Chou from the game Miku Flick/02. Pet2189_Butterfly_on_Your_Right_Shoulder.png|Alternative version of the monster "Butterfly Bond - Kagamine Rin & Len", showcased for promotion and in-game use External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures